CasanovINA
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Teil 2 der Casanova Saga! Hermione lässt sich zu Rache Gedanken verleiten, und verliert darüber wortwörtlich den Verstand! Aber da ist sie nicht die einzige- und wer ist am Ende der Retter der Jungfer in Nöten...?
1. Prolog: Rache

**Hallo Leute!**

Ich habe es mir wirklich überlegt, und das seeeehr lange, aber da Casanova so gut angekommen ist IST HIER DIE FORTSETZUNG!

Und diesmal, ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, geht es um Casanovina

Die Geschichte schließt übrigens an den ersten Teil an, sie spielt nämlich nach den _besinnlichen_ Weihnachtferien… Und dieses Mal werde ich nichts andeuten, NEIN, ich werde versuchen alles auszuschreiben, wovor ich mich im ersten Teil gedrückt habe (es sei denn, ihr merkt, dass mir dass nicht liegt, dann schreibt mir bitte schnell, dann lass ich es sein).

**Disclaimer**: Mal wieder hab ich die Charaktere entführt, die Orte gekidnappt und alles auf meinen Namen geschrieben muahahahahaha Aber keiner will dafür bezahlen...heul

**Prolog**

Sie hasste ihn! Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun! Dieser Vollidiot!

Aufgebracht stürmte die sonst so besonnene Hermione durch die Bibliothek. Auch der mahnende Blick von Madam Pince trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise beruhigte.

Zielstrebig ging in die letzte, abgesondertste Ecke des Raumes, ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Seufzend ließ sie sich in ihren Stammsessel fallen.

Eine Weile lag sie so da. Irgendwann fielen ihr die Augen zu, und dann schlief sie vor Wut erschöpft ein.

„Hermione, alles ok?"

Eine vertraute Stimme weckte sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf.

„Oh, Luna, hi", stammelte sie und richtete sich halb auf. Ihre Freundin stand zu ihr hinuntergebeugt vor dem Sessel und sah sie besorgt an.

„Was ist denn los? Ich hab dich durch die Gänge laufen sehen und dich angesprochen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Ich hin dir nachgelaufen, hab dich aber irgendwann verloren", erklärte Luna, die einen der rumstehenden Sessel heranzog und sich Hermione gegenüber setzte.

„Oh, tut mir leid, ich war nur außer mir wegen, ach auch egal", sagte sie tief einatmend und sah zu Boden. Wieder stieg Wut ihn ihr auf.

„Hermione, was ist los. Komm, erzähl´s mir, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"

Als die Angesprochene aufsah und in die fürsorglichen Augen ihrer Freundin blickte, lachte sie auf und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Es ist meine eigene Schuld", sagte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton, „Ich hatte mich einfach nicht auf ihn einlassen sollen. Und dann auch noch diese Nummer vorhin von wegen „Ich wollte nur klarstellen das zwischen uns nichts ist"! was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?"

Ihre Stimme wurde bei den letzten Worten fast hysterisch.

„Beruhig dich Hermione. Ich schätze mal dass du die Sache mit Draco meinst", flüsterte sie plötzlich leise, und als Hermione sie überrascht ansah, fuhr sie fort, „Ginny hat es mir erzählt. Auch mit ihr hat er geredet. Und wie es scheint, hat er nichts gelernt", endete sie mit einem Seufzer. Hermione sah sie fragend an. Was meinte sie mit „Er hätte nichts gelernt?"?

Aber Luna beachtete die Frage im Gesicht ihrer Freundin gar nicht.

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn du Draco eine Lektion erteilen könntest?"

„Was meinst-", doch weiter kam Hermione nicht, denn Luna griff flink nach ihrem Handgelenk, und ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde sie von ihr in eine Nische hinter ein Regal gezogen, die niemand, der nicht wusste das sie existiert, bemerken konnte.

In der Nische angekommen zog Luna Hermione auf die Knie und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

Grade als Hermione trotz der Weisung zu Schweigen eine Frage stellen wollte, nahm Luna ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Als die kluge Gryffindor merkte, dass sich das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sich dem ihren näherte, errötete sie leicht.

„Aber Luna du…" Weiter sprach sie nicht; Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen wurde zu einem unruhigen Kribbeln.

„Vertrau mir Hermione, bald wirst du verstehen", flüsterte Luna sanft und strich mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Wange.

Hermione beruhigte sich, letzten Endes siegte die Neugier und der Dinge harrend, die da kommen würden, schloss sie die Augen.


	2. Kapitel1: Verabredung

LEUTE! ICH LIEBE EUCH!

Ich kontrolliere etwa acht Mal am Tag mein Postdach, und diesmal war sooo viel drin!

Und hier… Trommelwirbel ist das nächste Kapitel!

/Ich hoffe, es ist gut verständlich….+hehe+

* * *

Etwas schummerig war Hermione schon als sie nachdenklich durch die Gänge ging. 

Deswegen war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich langsam und etwas verspätet nach der Person umdrehte, die ihren Namen gerufen hatte.

„Malfoy…", stellte sie nüchtern fest, und sah ihren gegenüber direkt an.

Draco jedoch wich ihrem Blick aus und sah durch sie hindurch.

„Was machst du hier, wir haben schon neun Uhr", fragte er dann unsicher.

Hermione hörte nicht wirklich auf das was er sagte, sondern hob lasziv eine Augenbraue und musterte Malfoy Junior in aller Ruhe.

„Ich bin verabredet", sagte sie gedehnt, drehte sich und ging schnurstracks um die nächste Ecke.

/Sind wir das…/

(Hey wer bist du!)

/Ich bin dein unglaublich logischer Verstand, und ich sage dir, wir sind nicht verabredet, du stolzierst durch die Gänge und grade wolltest du dich fragen, wie es jetzt schon neun Uhr sein kann/

(Warte, halt, ich blick grade nicht durch…)

/War ja klar! Ich, dein Verstand, wurde nämlich aus deinem gewohnten Gedankenablauf ausgeklinkt. Im Grunde bist du jetzt strohdoof/

(Hey, das war aber nicht grade nett!)

/… murmel… genau das mein ich… murmel…/

„Hey warte mal", rief ihr ein etwas irritierter und in seinem Stolz gekränkter Draco hinterher. Man ließ einen Malfoy nicht einfach so stehen.

Hermione blieb stehen und sah Draco gelangweilt über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Was?", fauchte sie ihn ungehalten an, „Nerv mich nicht!"

„Das reichte jetzt!", zischte Draco zurück und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Mit wem bist du verabredet?"

Ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte Hermiones Lippen, als sie ansetzte ihm zu antworten, doch sie wurde unterbrochen und drehte sich nach dem Sprecher um.

„Herm!", rief Harry, erfreut, dass er seine Freundin gefunden hatte und rannte die letzten Meter zu ihr herüber.

„Alles ok mit dir?"

Hermione warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinter sich und erkannte grade noch, wie der Rest eines verräterischen Umhangs um die Ecke wehte.

„Gut das du endlich da bist Harry", flüsterte Hermione, wandte sich an den leicht irritierten Jungen vor ihr und sah ihn neugierig von unten an.

„Was… wieso… Hermione?", fragte er inzwischen total verwirrt, als er sah, wie Hermione nach dem Kragen seines Hemdes griff, ihre Hände darin vergrub und ihn wissend anlächelte.

„Du kommst grade richtig", flüsterte sie immer leiser werdend, und zog Harry sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich runter.

„Herm…was- hmpf!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als Hermione ihre Lippen leicht auf seine presste. Doch dann entspannte er sich, und als Hermione den Kuss vertiefte fing er an es zu genießen.

/DU ÜBERFÄLLST DEINEN BESTEN FREUND/

(…Mh?)

/Die spinnt, ohne mich ist die noch dümmer als die unmöglich entstehenden Enkel von Greg und Vincent/

:Wem sagst du das:

/Wer bist du denn/

:Ich bin der Verstand vom Jungen der anscheinend auch gut ohne mich leben kann…:

/Das Gefühl kenn ich nur zur Genüge! grummel Wer auch immer mich ausgeklinkt hat, wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben! fieseslachen/

:Hey, ich hab die Idee! Wir machen einen Club auf:

/ Und wir nennen ihn d.C.d.Ü.V. Der Club des überflüssigen Verstands/

„Harry?"

Hermione löste sich nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit von Harry, der erstmal tief einatmete und kaum denken konnte.

„Was hältst du dem unbenutzten Klassenraum im zweiten Stock?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich fand den schon immer viel zu leise", flüsterte Harry genauso leise zurück und grinste Hermione sichtlich selbstbewusster an.

„Dann sind wir ja einer Meinung", hauchte Hermione nun, griff nach Harrys Hand und stürmte auch schon los.

/Hiermit ist die erste offizielle Sitzung des d.C.d.Ü.V. eröffnet! Ich lese jetzt die Anwesenheitsliste mit den Nicknamen vor: Mysteriösen-Retter/

:Japp, anwesend:

/Gut, schön, wenigstens hat einer gute Laune. So, der nächste: Hobby-Casanova/

'Auch da'

:Hey, kenn ich dich doch:

'Schnauze Potter! … Mist, verdammt!'

/Hey,Malfoys Verstand ist auch hier/

'Blitzmerkerin'

:Hey, lass sie ihn Ruhe:

'Sagt genau der Richtige! Welcher Hormongesteuerter Körper hat den grade seine Hand unter einem Schulrock; Deiner oder meiner?'

:Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dein Körper doch gar nicht da wo meiner ist…:

/Oh nein! Draco hat uns belauscht! Er hat sich sicher irgendwo im Klassenzimmer versteckt, oh nein/

:…Seit wann nennst du Malfoy bei seinem Vornamen?...:

/plötzlich sehr leise ist…/

'… Er weiß es nicht? diabolisch grins'

/jetzt auch noch kleiner werd/

:Hermione, was weiß ich nicht:

„Setzt dich", forderte Hermione Harry leicht atemlos auf.

Der sah sich einem Moment lang um. Sie waren in einem Klassenzimmer, hier gab es viele Sitzgelegenheiten.

Nachdem Hermione die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte und Harry immer noch ratlos dastand, packte sie ihn einfach und bugsierte ihn etwas unsanft auf das Lehrerpult.

Dort drückte sie ihn nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch lag und setzte sich mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf seinen Bauch.

„Hermione…"

Der Junge, der in seinem Leben nicht mit so einer Situation gerechnet hatte, sah seine beste Freundin ungläubig an.

„Du willst… hier!"

„Wieso nicht", flüsterte sie und fuhr ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger leicht über die Lippen, „Hier sind… wir… doch total ungestört…", wobei sie einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung Schrank warf, in dem einer gewissen Person grade ein Schauer über den Rücken lief…

* * *

Hehehe! Keine Angst, wie versprochen, diesmal schreib ich aus, aber halt im nächstens Kapitel erst muahahaha 


	3. Kapitel2: Alle Macht den Drogen!

Danke, Danke, Danke! Ich liebe Reviews, wirklich, es gibt nichts was mich mehr anspornt las eine kleine Zwei-Zeilen-Nachricht! (mit dem Zaunpfahl wink)

Also, für alle nochmal

/Hermiones ausgeklinkter Verstand/

:Harrys Verstand, wenn er grade von seinen Hormonen übermannt wurde:

Draco, der grade nichts mit sich anzufangen weiß und sich liebend gerne einmischt

Alles klar soweit? Dann mal los…

* * *

Oh Gott, das konnte dich nicht wahr sein! Die wollten doch nicht wirklich hier… VOR IHM!

Draco saß da, eingeengt in seinem Schrank mit zweifelhaften Einmachgläsern und starrte durch die leicht geöffnete Tür.

Grade hatte sich Hermione auf Harry platziert. Dracos Augen, weit geöffneten, drohten fast zu platzten, als Hermione sich zu Harrys (von ihr entblößten) Bauch hinunterbeugte und langsam mit der Zunge über seine Brust fuhr.

„Oh Gott- Hermione!", stöhnt Harry und starrte immer noch leicht ungläubig auf seine beste Freundin.

Die allerdings lächelte nur, ließ nicht von seinem Bauch ab, nein- sie wanderte weiter nach unten.

Draco war fassungslos. Potty würde hier- vor ihm- und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht abwenden. Dieser Anblick, Potter total hilflos (wer soll dem schon erklärt haben, was man in so einer Situation machen soll) und Hermione (die er zuerst flachgelegt hatte) machten diese Szene unglaublich… interessant… und er wollte mehr.

Er spinnt. Gut dass mich keiner hören kann, denn eigentlich sollte ich ja total hinter meinem Körper stehen, aber dieses Hormongesteuertes Etwas, was sich grade an Potter und Granger ergötz, gehört definitiv nicht zu mir.

/Draco…./

Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?

/Naja, weißt du, mein Körper ist Grade mit niederen Gelüsten wie Lust beschäftigt, und bei aller Liebe, Harrys Verstand gibt nicht viel her…/

Und da hast du dich nach mir- ähm- meiner Gesellschaft gesehnt? schnurr

/Nein, eigentlich nicht, ich wollte nur wissen ob du Vollidiot schön leidest/

Blöde Kuh…

Hermione war inzwischen schon am Bauchnabel angekommen, und während sie diesen in kleinen Kreisen umfuhr machte sie sich an Harrys Gürtel zu schaffen.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du das gelernt?", entfuhr es Harry, der plötzlich fast kerzengrade saß und Hermione mit einem leicht wahnsinnigen Blick musterte.

„Ich hab's gelesen", antwortete Hermione knapp, drückte den ungläubig aussehenden Harry zurück in die waagerechte und beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht herunter.

„Keine Angst, ich weiß was ich tue, man kann mehr in der Bibliothek lernen als du vielleicht denkst…", flüsterte sie leise, fuhr sich lasziv ( mein Lieblingswort! freu) mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und löste mit dieser Geste Harrys restliche Zweifel.

„Und was du nicht alles gelernt hast, du Luder", flüsterte Draco leise auflachend in seinem engen Schrank.

Hermione hatte ihren Spaß, das war nicht zu übersehen. Harrys Gesichtsausdrücke, wen sie weiter nach unten wanderte waren einfach göttlich. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment das plötzliche Ende erwarten. Ständig wanderten seine Blicke Richtung Tür.

„Harry", flötete Hermione spielerisch und zog quälend langsam seinen Gürtel aus den Laschen, „Entspann dich. Uns wird schon keiner erwischen. Außerdem", fuhr sie fort und wandte ihren Blick hungrig auf Harrys Hosenkropf, „Sind wir nicht langsam alt genug für so was?"

„Ok, ich entspann mich, wirklich, ich- HERMIONE!"

Unbeachtet segelte Harrys Hose einige Meter durch die Luft, Hermiones Bluse ging daneben zu Boden.

Der Junge, der lebt, und von dem man eigentlich denken könnte er hätte schon alles menschenmögliche und unmöglich gesehen, lief bei dem Anblick von Hermiones blütenweißem Spitzen-Bh rot an.

„Hey, den kenn ich doch", murmelte ein auf höchste amüsierter Draco in seinem langsam stickig werdenden Schrank.

:Mein Körper ist wirklich ohne mich nicht zu gebrauchen…:

Und selbst wenn du da bist kann man absolut nichts mit ihm anfangen…

:… Aber du! Du hältst dich wohl für den Obermacker. Was ist dein Rekord? Hm? Na sach schon:

Drei an einem Abend! Diabolisch grins

:Blass werd, räusper, Wer denn alles so:

Oh, also eine Quidditsch Spielerin mit endlos langen Beinen, dann noch eine Vertrauensschülerin mit einem unglaublichen Knackarsch und dann noch eine mit unglaublich widerspenstigen-

/HARRY! Können wir bitte gehen, ich hätte da was wobei du mir helfen…/

:DU HAST CHO** UND** GINNY FLACHGELEGT:

„Steh auf", forderte Hermione Harry plötzlich auf und stieg von ihm runter.

„Ok", nuschelte der nur und richtete sich ruckartig auf. Seine Brille lag inzwischen auf dem Boden, seine Haare standen, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch unordentlicher ab als sonst.

Sobald er nicht mehr Hermiones Körper auf sich spürte wurde ihm ruckartig bewusst, wie kalt es doch in diesem verdammten Klassenzimmer war.

Als er an sich herabsah bemerkte er einen weiteren möglich Grund für die Kälte.

Außer seiner Boxershorts hatte Harry nicht mehr viel an.

„Oh Gott", murmelte eine zusammengesackte Person angewidert aus einem grade nicht beachteten Schrank.

Obwohl man ja nicht sagen konnte dass Harry schlecht aussah.

Im Gegenteil: Just in diesem Moment sah er ziemlich unanständig aus.

Sein Oberkörper war vom immer härter werdendem Training geprägt, und obwohl er hier in Hogwarts regelmäßig as war noch über alle Maße schlank.

Das, die Art wie er etwas unsicher lächelte und sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr machte ihn einfach unwiderstehlich.

Das dachte sich auch Hermione, die sich lüstern über die Lippen leckte und Harry auffordernd ansah.

/Verdammter Typ! Mach doch was/

Da kannst du lange warten! Schmeiß ihr raus und lass meinen Körper ran!

:Hey, eine Frage mal, was läuft da zwischen euch eigentlich:

/…/ …

Irgendwas in Harry regte sich, und seine Hormone gewannen die Oberhand. (A.N.: löl)

Und so kam es, dass er nicht mehr großartig verwundert aussah, als Hermione nach seinen Händen griff und sie auf ihren Rücken legte. Sanft fuhr er ihren Rücken hinauf, während er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und ihren Hals mit leichten Küssen bedeckte.

Als Harry sich an dem Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen machte und Hermione sich ruckartig an seinen Körper presste, hielt er inne.

„Hermione?", fragte er fest, packte sie hart an beiden Schultern und drückte sie soweit von sich, dass er ihr in die entrüsteten Augen sehen konnte.

„Was betont man bei Leviosa?"

„Was?"

„Beantworte meine Frage!"

„Letzte Silbe!"

„Nicolas Flamell war was von Beruf?"

„Schuldirektor."

„Womit schläfert man einen dreiköpfigen Hund ein?"

„Mit dreiköpfigen Hundeknochen?"

„Der Schrei der Alraune ist…"

„Bezaubernd?"

„Der wichtigste Bestandteil eines Vielsafttranks ist?"

„Viel Saft?"

„Ok", Harry drehte sich leise seufzend von Hermione weg und sammelte seine überall im Zimmer verstreuten Klamotten auf.

„Hey, was soll das denn jetzt bitte?", fuhr Hermione in zickig an.

Harry, der grade seine Hose angezogen hatte, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie lange an.

„Ich sollte dich eigentlich fragen was mit dir los ist. Aber vielleicht mache ich das lieber wenn die Drogen, die du offensichtlich zu dir genommen hast aufhören zu wirken", endete er und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer…

* * *

Ihr tut mir alle furchtbar leid, denn ihr seid meinen Launen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Und ich wollte nun mal nicht und jetzt hab ich mein altes Konzept über den Haufen geschmissen und eigentlich noch keine Ahnung wie es genau weitergehen soll, aber hey, ich fand die Idee besser 


	4. Kapitel3: Und fügig werde der Verstand

Sooo, 'diabolisch grins'

Da binsch widda!

Und weiter geht's!

Ich freu mich, dass euch dir Geschichte gefällt, deswegen versuch ich jetzt, in den Ferien, auch schneller zu posten. Und jetzt…

HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

P.S.: Und nochmal, für alle, dir vielleicht vergessen haben:

'Dracos Verstand'

/Hermiones Verstand/

* * *

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hermione, als sie verstanden hatte, dass Harry wirklich gegangen war und auch nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.

„Tja", vernahm sie ein ruhig, spöttische Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich ruckartig um,

„Wenn du es mir wirklich mit diesem Idioten heimzahlen wolltest, sind die Drogen härter als ich es dir, der Streberin Granger, zugetraut hätte zu nehmen."

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis Hermiones Gesicht sich ungläubig verzog.

„Draco?", fragte sie zögerlich, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn wie eine fast offensichtliche Fatahmorgana.

Dracos rechter Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen.

„Loony", sagte er wissend, „Jetzt verstehe ich. Aber dich scheint es ja noch schlimmer getroffen zu haben als mich", fügte er hinzu, traf vollends aus dem Schrank und auf Hermione zu.

Die sah ihn nur aufs äußerste irritiert an und schien den Umstand, dass sie nur noch Rock und Bh trug, total vergessen zu haben.

'Gott ist die hohl!'

/Ach ja? DU handelst natürlich ÜBERHAUPT NICHT HORMONGESTEUERT, NE/  
'murmeldummficktgutmurmel…'

/DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT/

„Sag mal", schnurrte Draco als er schon genau vor Hermione stand ohne dass die sonderlich Notiz davon genommen hätte, fuhr sanft ihren Hals mit seiner Hand entlang und sah ihr tief in die ausdruckslosen Augen, „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir weitermachen, wo Potter aufgehört hat?"

Hermione, etwas verspätet, da dass mit dem Begreifen grade nicht so schnell lief, grinste verschmitz, verschränkte ihre Hände in dem Nacken des Slytherins und sprang ihn, ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken kreuzend, an.

„Wow", keuchte der etwas überrumpelte Draco, als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, „Da will´s aber einer wissen!"

„Und das von dem Typ, der sich in freiwillig einem stickigen Schrank versteckt hat, um mich auszuspionieren", nuschelte die Gryffindor, während sie gierig an Dracos Ohrläppchen saugte.

Der antwortete nicht, sondern ging langsam zum Lehrerpult, wo er Hermione absetzte.

„Na dann lass mal sehen, was du so alles kannst", murmelte er, beugte sich über sie, küsste sie wild und machte sich dabei schon an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen.

'FICKEN, FICKEN, FICKEN! gröl'

/Sag mal was bitteschön ist an dir NICHT hormongesteuert/

'(verstummt und mustert Hermiones Verstand plötzlich sehr aufmerksam) Hast du heute noch was vor?'

/Nein, wieso, ich meine- DRACO! (entrüstet ist)/

'Ach komm schon, du willst es doch auch… (schnurr)'

/… Draco, nein, ich- (seeeeeehr unsicher ist)/

'Schnurrrrrrr'

…

/DRACO! (stöhn)/

'Yeahr! (grade wirklich sehr hormongesteuert denkt)'

„Moment!", unterbrach Hermione plötzlich die von (hier zensierten) entzückten Geräuschen erfüllte Stille.

„Was ist denn", keuchte Draco, unregelmäßig atmend, nicht sehr begeistert über die Unterbrechung seiner Arbeit.

„Ich will oben liegen!"

* * *

... 

Wird Draco sich DAS gefallen lassen?

Wird Hermione noch mal ne Chance bei Harry haben?

Färbt Draco sich seine Haare?

Wird Voldemort an Altersschwäche verrecken?

Werde ich wirklich im Jahre 2049 sterben?

Ist „Anis" wirklich ein passender Name für ein Mädchen mit lila Harren?

Die Antworten und weitere Informationen erhalten sie in weiteren Kapiteln!

'irre lach'

Eure

eingewiesene

LadyEvelyn


	5. Kapitel4: Ein kleiner Happen für Zwische...

So, nur ein kleiner Happen für euch, so für 5 minuten Pause.

Ich hab mal wieder mein Konzept umgeschmissen!

(Das macht Spaß!)

/Ja klar! Du bist ja auch irre, dir immer wieder was neues auszudenken/

(Und du kannst nicht denken, sondern nur auswendig lernen!hmpf)

So, und nachdem das geklärt ist, danke ich meinen Reviewern für die liebe Meldungen! seufz Euch alle mal durchknuddel

Ich hab das nächste Cap schon fertig, und wenn ihr euch ranhalten, kriegt ihrs noch heute!

Und nun!

Have Fun!

**Kapitel4: Ein kleiner Happen für Zwischendurch **

„Was-?", wollte Draco protestieren, doch da wurde er schon schwungvoll von Hermiones Gewicht auf das Pult gedrückt.

„Oben liegen", beantwortete Hermione schnurrend seine ungestellte Frage.  
„Ist das etwa ein Problem für dich?", flötete sie, während sie sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen machte.

„Ja, das ist es", erwiderte Malfoy Junior ernst und richtete sich auf.

„Ich liege IMMER oben!"

/Können die nicht einfach ficken und das Gelaber lassen/

'Naaa, Hunger? Du siehst aus, als würdest du eine Ablenkung gebrachen…'

/Mit dir? Immer/

'Na dann komm doch mal ein Stückchen näher…'

/Schnurr/

„Dann bin ich halt eine Ausnahme! Ich erzähl´s auch nicht weiter", sagte sie und hob lasziv eine Augenbraue.

„Soweit kommt´s noch!", entgegnete Draco entschieden, schlang seine Arme um Hermione, presste sie fest an sich und stand auf.

Er trug sie zur Wand, wo er sie mit seinem Körper festhielt.

„Jetzt kann gar keiner mehr oben liegen!", sagte er triumphierend grinsend.

'Wow, und das ohne mich!...'

„Netter Versuch", murmelte Hermione, und bevor Draco reagieren konnte, war er es, der gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Zwei gekonnte Griffe, und Draco Umhang segelte unbeachtet zu Boden, noch bevor der Besitzer seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Das glaub ich doch jetzt nicht!"

/Ich auch nicht… Was macht die da für einen Blödsinn/

'Frag mich doch nicht! Ist das mein Körper? Nein!'

„Musst du auch nicht! Und jetzt streng dein Köpfchen nicht zu sehr an, mein Hübscher, vom Grübeln kriegt man Falten! Außerdem musst dich jetzt ganz aufs Genießen konzentrieren!", wies die Gryffindor ihn an und fummelte erneut an dem Verschluss seiner Hose rum.

Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Draco, ob er nicht doch nachgeben sollte.

Einen Moment zu lange, den als er sich entschloss seine Würde zu bewahren, hatte er schon fast keine mehr. (A.N.: hö-hö…)

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHST DU DA GRANGER?", presste er mit einem panischen Unterton hervor.

„Stell dich nicht so an, ich hab halt Hunger!", murmelte Hermione und widmete sich wieder ihrem Festmahl.

'… Nur mal so: Darf sie das eigentlich?'

/…Ich stelle Antrag auf frühzeitige Rente …/

„DAS REICHT JETZT!"

Den Umstand, das Hermione verblüfft von ihm abließ ausnutzend, griff Draco nach seinem Umhang und ging langsam, eine Hand schützend von sich halten, mit der anderen seine Hose zuknöpfend, rückwärts Richtung Tür.

„Du bist ja irre! Das in der Bibliothek, das war ja noch ok, aber das hier, ist beängstigend! Ein Tipp von mir: Geh zu Loony und lass dich in irgendeiner Weise kurieren! Das ist krank, völlig krank…", murmelte Draco panisch, während er sich blitzschnell drehte und verschwand.


	6. Kapitel5: Wie zum Teufel bin ich hier ge...

Ich weiß, das letzte Kapitel, "Ein Happen für Zwischendurch", war ein bisschensehr kurz, aber hier kommt schon das nächste

ZurErklärung: Für mich ist esbei dieser Story einfacher, kurzeKaps zu schreiben, kp wieso. Dafür kann ich jetzt in den Ferien fast täglich uploaden, ich hab auch schon ein Ende im Kopf,falls ich nicht wieder mein Konzept umschmeiße

Und jetzt Wünsche ich viel Spaß!

**Kapitel5: Wie zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet?**

Zur Erinnerung:

(Hermiones „Schlagfertiger" Gedankengang)

/Hermiones Verstand/

* * *

„Miss Granger?" 

Wie aus einer Trance erwachend sah Hermione sich um: Sie stand mitten in einem Flur im Kerker!

„Wie… wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und sah die Gestalt vor sichirritiert an.

(Hast du ne Ahnung wie wir hier gelanget sind? Ich kann mich nicht mal dran erinnern, dass wir das Zimmer verlassen haben…)

/Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab keine Ahnung… Es müsste auch eigentlich schon längst dämmern aber hier scheint es noch mitten in der Nacht zu sein…/

(A.N.: Tja, ihr seid nun mal jetzt im Kerker und es ist halt noch nachts! Und wenn hier irgendwer versucht, meine geniale Intelligenz in Frage zu stellen, wird er sofort ohnmächtig umfallen!)™

„Professor Snape?", rutschte es der Gryffindor um einiges lauter raus, als es sollte, als sie nach einigen Moment begriff, wer vor ihr stand.

Ihr Lehrer schwieg die ganze Zeit nur und musterte sie aus dem Halbdunkel heraus.

„Hm… räusper… Sollten Sie sich nicht was überziehen, wenn Sie schon nachts rumschleichen?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister dann unsicher und nicht halb so zynisch wie sonst.

Das Entsetzten wich ausHermiones Gesicht, und ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren leicht geröteten Lippen aus.

„Sie können mir ja ihren Mantel, Hemd und Hose geben, dann wird mir bestimmt nicht kalt werden!"

„Miss Granger!", rief Snape ungläubig, und zweifelte einen Moment lang an seinem Verstand. (A.N.: … Tun wir das nicht alle beim Lesen dieser Geschichte?) Seine mit Abstand beste Schülerin nur im kurzen Rock und Bh mit solchen Sprüchen nachts in einem Gang zu treffen war schon mehr als… seltsam.

„Sie könnten natürlich auch näher kommen, ich fand schon immer, dass Sie etwas unglaublich Beschützendes und Vertrauenserweckendes an sich haben", fuhr sie unbeirrt vor und bemerkte erfreut, welche Wirkung ihre Worte auf ihren Lehrer hatten.

„Ähm… Sie bluten ja!", lenkte Snape das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung- dachte er zumindest.

„Wirklich? Wo denn?", fragte Hermione gaaaanz unschuldig, ohne aber ihren bohrenden Blick von Snape zu nehmen.

Der schluckte hart und trat dann langsam näher.

„Hier… auf ihrem… Bauch", sagte er tonlos und deutete neben ihren Bauchnabel, so sich doch tatsächlich (A.N.: Ganz eindeutig eine Sache der Tatsache!) eine kleine Schramme befand, aus der ein einzelnes, kleines Rinnsal Blut ihrem Rocksaum entgegen kroch.

Amüsiert beobachtete Hermione erst ein paar Sekunden, wie Snape gebannt den Weg des roten Saftes verfolgte, bevor sie dann merklich gespielt überrascht reagierte.

„Sie haben Recht! Das habe ich ja gar nicht bemerkt! Sie müssen ja Adleraugen haben! Das muss wohl vorhin mit Malfoy passiert-" sie biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor sie dann mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln weitersprach, „Ups! Jetzt hab ich mich doch tatsächlich verplappert!"

Belustigt beobachtete sie das Minenspiel ihres Lehrers, der anscheinen eine gewaltige Schlacht hinter seiner Stirn auszutragen hatte.

„Ich glaube…", fing er, machte eine Pause, richtete sich auf, räusperte sich und fuhr dann mit wesentlich festerer Stimme fort, „Ich glaube es ist besser, Sie gehen jetzt in ihren Schlafsaal. Ausnahmsweise werde ich heute von einer Strafe absehen. Sollte sich Sie allerdings erneut so-", er stockt und betrachtete sie noch einmal genau, bis er seine Augen gewaltsam zwang sich auf Hermiones Gesicht zu konzentrieren, „- so leicht bekleidet nachts antreffen, werden Sie eine lange Zeit über abends Strafarbeiten in den Kerkern verrichten müssen!"

Auf Hermiones Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein überlegenes Grinsen aus.

„Wollen sie mich etwa in Versuchung führen…?"

„Wie-?", er starrte sie perplex an, „Ich mein, wie kommen Sie denn… denn darauf? Ich meine…", er stotterte noch etwas rum, bevor er merkte, dass das nicht ernst gemeint gewesen war. Snape riss sich sofort wieder zusammen und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!"

„Gute Nacht, Sir", antwortete sie gedehnt, und fügte dann mit einem undeutbaren Unterton hinzu:

„Und träumen sie schön…"

Snape blieb baff stehen, doch als er sich umdrehte, war der Korridor leer.

* * *

Anmerkungen:

°™ eine geniale Parodie auf Dum Spiro Spero, wo Draco ungefähr ein halbes dutzendes Mal ohnmächtig geworden ist, deren Rechte mir rechtmäßig und alleinig gehören und zustehen und überhaupt mach ich alle fertig, die mir was klauen! hmpf

° Hoffe, euch stören meine ständigen Komments nicht, ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten!

° Leider sind die Kapitel nicht sehr lang, dafür soll mehr passieren und ich update schneller!

° Der Autor der Geschichte möchte ihnen hiermit versichern, dass weder Menschen noch Tiere beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels zu Schaden gekommen sind.

…

Herm: Warum komm ich eigentlich nie zum Zuge?

Draco: Und warum musste ausgerechnet ICH panisch fliehen?

Snape: Euch kleinenBastarden von FF-Schreibern macht es wohl Spaß, mich fertig zu machen…

* * *

Werden sich die Darsteller gegen mich auflehnen? 

Hören wir Hermione in diesem Jahrhundert noch mal stöhnen?

Wird Draco sich jetzt von der Frauenwelt abwenden?

D: Hey! Erzähl hier keinen Scheiß! Ich weiß genau, dass du nur darauf aus bist mich mit Harry zu verkuppeln!

A: Hey du kleines Biest! Es geht dich einen Dreck an mit wem ich dich verkuppeln oder nicht! Du hast zu vögeln wen ich dir aussuche! Solange ich dich nicht dupliziere und verkaufe, kann ich machen was ich will! muahahahaha

D: Das ist nicht fair! Sag doch auch mal was Harry! Die Alte hier ist irre!

H: Ach lass sie doch Dray, wir können eh nichts machen!

A: Doch! Nennt euch noch ein Weilchen weiter beim Vor- bzw. Kosenamen, dann kauf ich euch bestimmt ab, dass ihr was dagegen habt, verkuppelt zu werden! (ha! – erwischt!)

D&H: …

A: Und wieder haben die schmerzfreien und tabulosen FF-Schreiberlinge gesiegt und dürfen weiter alles und jedem aus HP was antun! (Grins)


	7. Kapitel6: Nasse Haare

**Haloooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

duck

Au!

Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich wollte täglich updaten, und die Caps sollten länger sein und überhaupt und sonatwas! Aber!.)Ich habe Ferien, ich MUSS gammeln, dazu bin ich vertraglich verpflichtet! Tja, der Job als Stubenhocker war ja auch schwer genug zu kriegen. UND 2.) Hab ich jede Menge anderer Geschichten, insgesamt 5! ACH JA: 3.) Es nähert sich dem Ende, und das letzte Cap wird lang, versprochen!

**_Ninaissaja:_** Nein, Ich habe nichts gegen Hermione, wie kommst den den bloß DARAUF? Nein, aber Draco musste bei Cassanova auch ein bissel leiden, und wir sind hier ja stark an Gleichberechtigung orientiert!

**_Erbsenpuerre:_** Rat mal was im Hintergrund läuft

**_DarkPrincess of Slytherin:_** Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel6: Nasse Haare**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde eine gewisse Gryffindor von dem nervtötenden Geräusch ihres schon oft verschrotteten Lieblingsweckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Drecksding!", murmelte Hermione und drehte sich einfach zur Seite.

Leider wurde das Geräusch dadurch nur noch lauter, so dass sie sich irritiert aufsetzte und für einen Moment vergaß, dass sie ja eigentlich noch nicht aufstehen wollte.

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen stellte Hermione fest, dass sie falsch herum in ihrem Bett lag, nämlich mit dem Kopf am Fußende.

Zu verschlafen, um sich großartig über diesen Umstand zu wundern, schaltete sie einfach den Wecker ungewöhnlich sanft aus und stand auf.

Das einzige Normale an diesem Morgen war, dass ihr Wecker überhaupt geklingelt hat, und zwar um sechs Uhr, wie sie samstags immer aufzustehen pflegte.

Eigentlich könnte sie sich jetzt aufregen, da sie ja nicht wirklich vorgehabt hatte, wie jeden Samstag so früh in die Bibliothek zu gehen, aber irgendwie fehlte ihr grade die nötige Aufmerksamkeit, um zu begreifen, dass sie noch drei Stunden hätte schlafen können, bevor das Frühstück anfing.

Stattdessen schnappte sie sich, immer noch etwas benebelt, ihren Bademantel, da sie nur Unterwäsche trug, verließ ihr Vertrauensschülerquartier und machte sich auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschülerbad.

Nach der gestrigen Nacht, wenn sie sich auch nicht ganz erinnern konnte was passiert war, verspürte sie irgendwie das Bedürfnis, sich aufs gründlichste zu waschen.

…

Seufzend stieg Hermione nach knapp zwei Stunden aus dem Wasser.

Ihre Gedanken waren jetzt wesentlich klarer, und immer mehr Fetzten der vergangenen Nacht tauchten vor ihren Augen auf.

Harry, von ihr auf ein Lehrerpult gedrückt.

Ihr Festschmaus am lebenden Objekt, hier als Draco bezeichnet.

Und da war noch die Sache mit Snape, wobei Hermione allein schon beim drüber Nachdenken das Bedürfnis hatte, ihren Kopf monoton gegen eine verdammt harte Wand zu klatschen.

Stattdessen seufzte Hermione erneut. Ändern konnte sie jetzt auch nichts mehr.

Vor sich hinsummend und die beruhigenden Düfte einatmend, die noch von ihrem Badezusatz in der Luft hingen, trocknete sie sich ab.

„Heilige Scheiße!" entfuhr es jemanden hinter ihr, worauf dieselbe Person heftig die Luft einzog.

Sobald Hermione die ihr nur zu gut bekannte Stimme hinter sich gehört hatte, breitete sich ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen aus, und sich bewusst langsam in ihr Handtuch wickelnd drehte sie sich um.

„Hallo Ron", hauchte sie und grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Hi H… Hermione", stotterte der angesprochene, der noch halb in der Tür stand, unschlüssig, was er tun oder sagen sollte, wobei sein Gesicht einen tieferen Rot-Ton als seine Haare angenommen hatte.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie völlig ruhig, während sie sich von ihm abwandte und anfing ihre noch feuchten Harry zu kämen, während sie in den riesiges Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sah und ihn dadurch betrachtete.

„Hast du etwa noch nie ein Mädchen mit nassen Haaren gesehen?"

Ron zwang sich trocken zu schlucken. Als wenn dass momentan relevant wäre!

Immer noch unsicher antwortete er nicht, sondern blieb weiter bewegungslos in der Tür stehen.

„Was ist los? Willst du nicht reinkommen? Ich bin eh gleich fertig", fragte sie dann, und unterbrach damit die bedrückende Stille.

Ron, der ihr amüsiertes Lächeln nicht bemerkt hatte, machte nicht die Anstalt, vor, oder zurück zu gehen: Er überlegte immer noch unschlüssig was er von dieser Situation halten sollte.

„Das Wiesel! Na da sieh mal einer an! Kannst du dich nicht von der ungewohnten Pracht des Badezimmers losreißen oder ist da drin jetzt ein Secend-Hand-Shop?", ertönte eine spöttisch, kalte Stimme aus dem Gang hinter Ron, der kurz darauf grob zur Seite gedrängt wurde.

Ein etwas gehetzt aussehender, verschlafener, doch immer noch schlagfertiger Draco Malfoy im schwarzen Samtpyjama stand schon fast mitten im Raum, als er Hermione bemerkte.

Erst sah er etwas erstaunt zu ihr, während sie ihn nur musterte, dann wandte sein Blick zu Ron, der betreten, rot, und ertappt auf den Boden starrte, und wieder zurück zu der Gryffindor, wo sich auf seinem Gesicht erst Erkenntnis und dann gespieltes Entsetzten zeigt.

„Das Wiesel? Ich bitte dich Hermione, dass hast nicht mal du nötig! Und selbst wenn du frustriert wärst, weil du mich gestern nicht gekriegt hast, wäre da immer noch der heilige Samariter der Zaubererwelt St.Potter!"

Und mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und nicht ohne Ron anzurempeln, der ihm entgeistert, ungläubig und hasserfüllt zugleich hinterher starrte, verschwand er.

„Ach hör nicht auf den, der ist nur eingeschnappt!", sagte Hermione nach einer Weile betretenes Schweigen und grinste Ron frech an.

Dem allerdings stand der Zweifel deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er versuchte immer noch einen Sinn in dem zu finden, was sich da grade vor ihm abgespielt hatte.

/Der ärmste! Man sollte ihm sagen, das er suchen kann, bis er grau wird! Einen Sinn im Verhalten meines unreifen Körpers wird der nicht finden/

… Ich würde ja sagen, sie will einfach nur mal ordentlich…'

/DICH HAT ABER NIEMAND GEFRAGT/

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", sagte er dann langsam und fast, als würde er jedes Wort sorgsam abwiegen, „Wir sehen uns ja dann später!"

Und weg war er.

* * *

_Achtung: Schleichwerbung!_

Lest doch alle mal meine Geschichte Niganimus Evil! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn noch mehr Leute mir sagen würden, wie sie die Geschichte finden! mit dem Zaumpfahl wink sich heimlich bei der Erbse bedank


	8. Kapitel7: Bring es mit deinem ersten Opf...

Ach ja, da bin ich, nach einer schier endlos langen zeit, und dies mal zum letzten Mal in dieser Geschichte. Ich weiß, das Ende ist vielleicht kurzfristig, aber Leute, die mich und meine anderen Geschichten kennen sind das ja gewöhnt

Und zum letzten Mal in der Geschichte der CasanovINA berücksichtige ich gnädig (A.N.: Ich bin eigentlich eine Niete, aber irgendwo muss ich ja mein Selbstbewusstsein herkriegen) eure Reviews:

**Celina-HP:** naja, aus dem „schnell" is leider nichts geworden, dafür hast du hier gaaanz viel!

**Erbse: HIERMIT HULDIGE ICH DER HEILIGEN ERBSE, DIE GÖTTLICHER NICHT SEIN KÖNNTE! **

**Morgana McGonagall:** Tja, das mit Ron… und Snape… mal schauen! Ich hoffe, dir gefällts, so wies endet! P.S.: Sind wir FF-Autoren nicht alle Crazy?

**Eiowyn:** Tja, also wie das mit Harry funzt, keine Ahnung … da musst du dich mit meinem kranken Gehirn auseinander setzten. Aber das mit Draco und von wegen runterholen… mein lieber Scholly, also echt ey!

**anyjule: **Und das wird noch geiler!

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin:** Hier ist ‚WEITER' Und ob du Niganimus Evil gelesen hast… moment ich schau nach… Nein! heul

**Ninaissaja:** Jetzt weißt nicht nur, wies weitergeht, NEIN! Am Ende dieses Pitels wirst du auch noch wissen, wies ausgeht! (P.S.: schreib bitte schnell weiter heulz Ich will mehr von den twins und Herm!)

So, nun spezial Greetings an die Erbsenpueree, mit deren Hilfe dieses göttliche Kapitel erst entstehen konnte! 

**Un nu kommt´s, passt auf, und… JETZT!**

**Kapitel 8: ‚Bring´ es mit deinem ersten Opfer zu Ende…' **

Es dämmerte bereits, als die nun vierte Flasche Butterbier mit Feuerwisky versetzt über den kalten Steinbogen rollte.

„Ich sollte mit dem Trinken aufhören…"

Eine total mit sich und der Welt fertige Hermione griff trotz ihrer Aussage schon zur nächsten Flasche, um diese dann, nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, ebenfalls zu entkorken.

Die eigentlich unglaublich vorbildliche und verantwortungsbewusste Gryffindor saß in dem Uhrturm von Hogwarts, und genoss die Dämmerung ebenso wie die kühle Brise, die das riesige Gebilde der Uhr durchwehte.

Nach einigen weiteren, kleineren, unangenehmen Vorfällen hatte sich schließlich doch Hermiones Verstand durchgesetzt und sie hatte es vorgezogen, sich alleine bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu besaufen, bevor sie _noch etwas_ Unüberlegtes tat.

„Diese verdammte Luna! Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, drehe ich ihr den Hals um!", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin und nahm einen großen Schluck,

„Von wegen Draco heimzahlen! Ich bestrafe mich ja selber mehr als diesen eingebildeten Bastard!"

Ein knarrendes Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren.

Die Falltür hinter hier schwang Geräuschvoll auf.

„Mist! Hoffentlich hat Filch das nicht gehört!", murmelte ein wuscheliger Haarschopf, der jetzt durch das Loch am Boden ragte.

„Harry", stellte Hermione ‚nüchtern' fest, und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrer Aussicht, sich weiter aus der Flasche in ihrer Hand bedienend,

„Hau lieber ab, nachher spring ich dich nochmal an!"

Harry, der jetzt vollständig im Raum war, wich einem der Pendel aus, die zu dem Uhrwerk gehörten, und setzte sich dann schmunzelt neben seine beste Freundin, die ihn aber nicht beachtete.

„Ich weiß alles!"

Hermione, total geschockt, prustete, und ein Schwall Butterbier ergoss sich über den Boden vor ihr.

Perplex wischte sie sich abwesend mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und starrte ihren amüsiert grinsenden gegenüber entsetzt an.

„Was!"

„Alles", wiederholte sich der Gryffindor noch einmal und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er mit einem mitleidigen Blick und sich ein Grinsen verkneifend weitersprach, „Von der Sache mit Malfoy in der Bibliothek über den Plan es ihm heimzuzahlen bis zu dem Vorfall mit Ron heute morgen!"

Hermione, die ihn immer noch fassungslos ansah, schüttelte nun leicht den Kopf, drehte sich wieder nach vorne, und setzte wieder die Flasche an.

„Von wem?"

„Von Malfoy!"

Ein weiterer Schwall, diesmal noch weiter von einer noch entsetzteren Hermione ergoss sich über den Boden. Einen kurzen abschätzenden Blick auf die Flasche in ihren Händen werfend schmiss sie diese gegen eine Wand und drehte sich zu Harry um, um diesen, mal wieder, ungläubig anzustarren.

„Von Malfoy? DEM Draco Malfoy? Seit wann redest du mit dem?"

„Seit wann vögelst du mit dem?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage, nicht ohne ein dreckiges und höchst amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Gutes Argument", murmelte Hermione seufzend, „Wüsste ich auch gerne!"

„Hey, jeder macht mal Fehler!", sagte er und griff nach einer der noch vollen Flaschen. Hermione hatte wirklich einen beachtlichen Vorrat davon.

„Ach ja?", fuhr Hermione ihn schnippisch an, „Gut, zählen wir doch mal auf, was ich seit gestern alles falsch gemacht habe: Da wäre erstmal der Umstand, dass ich mich auf Luna eingelassen habe! Ich meine, Ok, ich hab nichts gegen sie, aber hey, SIE IST IRRE! Dann wäre da noch die Sache mit dir im Klassennzimmer gewesen, während Malfoy im Schrank saß, über den ich mich hergemacht habe, sobald du weg warst. Außerdem die Sache mit Ron, Dean, diversen anderen Leuten, dessen Name ich nicht mal kenne, und…", sie schluckte trocken und warf Harry, der sie belustigt über den Rand seiner schon fast leeren Flasche ansah, einen skeptischen Blick zu und murmelte dann etwas wie „diesachemitsnapevonderkeinmenschjeerfahrendarf".

Der Junge der lebte verschluckte sich daraufhin und musste heftig husten, um auch weiterhin am Leben zu bleiben. Dann schien er einen Moment nachzudenken und grinste verschmitz.

„Wenn du jetzt schwanger wirst, hast du ein Problem. Den Vater raus zu finden wird nicht grade leicht", witzelte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, als er innehielt, da Hermione bedrückt zu Boden sah.

„Du wirst doch nicht wirklich schwanger, oder?", flüsterte er und erbleichte.

„Quatsch, ich meine, wie auch, ich hatte ja nicht mal…", fing sie an, wurde dann aber ziemlich leise.

Harry, hinter dessen Stirn er zu arbeiten anfing, lachte urplötzlich auf und kriegte sich auch nicht mehr ein.

Hermione beobachtete ihn nur irritiert, sagte aber nichts, bis er sich nach hinten fallen ließ und schließlich, liegend, erleichtert seufzte.

„Was ist denn daran so komisch?", zischte Hermione und durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit ihrem Blick.

Der Gryffindor grinste verstohlen und sah dann zur Decke.

„Ach weißt du, anscheinend haben sich alle so an die strebsame Hermione gewöhnt, dass sie dein etwas aufdringliches Verhalten zu sehr irritiert hat, um zu bemerken, wie… willig zu grade bist…"

„Obwohl", fiel er ihr besänftigend ins Wort, als sie etwas gereizt antworten wollte, „Ich doch erst vor ein paar Tagen zwischen Ron und Dean ein Gespräch mitgehört habe, dass es anscheinend einige Jungs gibt, nicht nur in Gryffindor, die, ich will Deans Worte nicht getrau wiederholen, dein Temperament und dienen Ehrgeiz ziemlich anmacht", endete er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermione wurde etwas rot und drehte sich wieder dem Zifferblatt zu, durch dessen Verschnörkelungen man einen unglaublichen Blick über die Landschaft um Hogwarts hatte.

Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen, doch ein restlicher Streifen der rötlichen Dämmerung trennte immer noch den Horizont von dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel.

„Willst du wissen, wie du wieder zu deinem vollständigen Denkvermögen gelangst?", unterbrach Harry die angenehme Stille.

Hermione antwortete nicht sofort, sondern löste sich von der Landschaft, streckte sich ausgiebig und ließ sich neben Harry auf den Boden sinken.

„Ich hab an so was wie 'Luna erwürgen' gedacht", gab sie wahrheitsgetreu zu.

Harry lächelte sie nur wissend an und kramte aus seiner Jeans einen Zettel hervor.

„Einfach nur tun was da drauf steht", sagte er und verkniff sich nicht mal anstandsweise das schadenfrohe Grinsen.

„Von wem hast du das?", fragte Hermione stirnrunzelnd, während sie den Zettel entfaltete.

„Von Luna. Mit ihr hab ich auch geredet!", antwortete Harry, immer noch unverschämt grinsend, und drehte sich auf die Seite, um Hermione genau beobachten zu können.

Schnell überflog Hermione die Zeilen, wobei sich die Zweifel-Falten auf ihrer Stirn erst vertieften, dann zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, rollte sich auf den Rücken und schlug die Hand über ihrem Gesicht zusammen.

„DAS tue ich NICHT!"

Harrys Grinsen zog sich von einem zum anderen Ohr.

„Du musst, wenn du nicht absolut jeden männlichen Objekt um den Hals fallen willst, dass dir über den weg läuft!"

Hermione musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Nur, wenn du schwörst, bei deiner Ehre als Mann, als den man dich ja inzwischen bezeichnen kann, DAS NIE jemandem zu erzählen!"

Harry, wieder zu seinem amüsierten Grinsen zurückgekehrt, nickte sofort.

„Nun gut", fing Hermione an, räusperte sich und sah dann von Harry weg zur Wand.

„Da steht drauf… Naja, ich soll", sagte sie, flüsterte dann nur noch und verstummte schließlich.

„Ja?"

Als sie plötzlich Harrys Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr vernahm, drehte sie sich ruckartig wieder zu ihm.

Hermione musterte das Gesicht des nun über ihr knienden Jungen aufmerksam, und kniff dann die Augen zusammen.

„Du hast den Zettel gelesen, oder?"

Harry lachte leise auf und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr runter.

„Würde ich, der beste Freund der anständigen Hermione Granger, denn so etwas Böses tun?"

Die anständige Hermione wollte grade etwas erwidern, als sie unterbrochen wurde.

Fordernd presste Harry seine Lippen auf den Mund der Gryffindor, die sich erst etwas versteifte und sich dann nicht nur hingab sondern auch noch selber Initiative ergriff.

Ehe sich der Junge, der sich grade auslebte, versah, befand sich Hermione schon über ihm und funkelte ihn lüsternd an.

Irgendwie kam ihm das gekannt vor…

„Was war noch mal der wichtigste Bestandteil eines Vielsafttranks?"

„Oh Gott Potter! Bist du jetzt nicht nur größenwahnsinnig sondern auch noch nachtragend?", zischte Hermione in perfekter Malfoy-Manier und musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Aber, aber Granger! Hast du das in einem deiner heiß geliebten Bücher gelesen oder bist du über deinen Schatten gesprungen und hast zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben improvisiert?", antwortete Harry ebenso skeptisch und musterte seine beste Freundin, wobei er bei ihrer Bluse hängen blieb und Malfoy-Like eine Augenbraue anhob.

„Willst du noch mehr sehen?", flüsterte Hermione leise und beugte sich weiter zu Harry hinunter, der statt zu antworten nur grinsend nickte.

Die Gryffindor lehnte sich langsam nach hinten bevor sie anfing noch langsamer die sieben Knöpfe (Harry hatte sie schon hundert Mal gezählt) ihrer Bluse aufzumachen.

Der Schwarzhaarige verfolgte jede Bewegung ihrer Hände, die immer wieder leicht über die entblößte Haut strichen.

Als Hermione den letzten Knopf öffnete und die Bluse leise raschelnd ihre Schultern runterrutschte, lachte er leise auf.

„So langsam fange ich an, die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes deiner Person gegenüber zu bezweifeln", stellte er fest, als Hermione sich quälend langsam über die von einem dunkelgrünen Bh verhüllte Brust strich und schließlich über ihren gebräunten Bauch bis hin zu ihrem Rocksaum, den sie etwas runterzog, worauf der Ansatz eines ebenso grünen Tangas zum Vorschein kam.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein als er seinen Blick bewundert über seine Freundin wandern ließ.

„So, dass reicht jetzt", sagte er dann schnell und mit einer schwungvollen Drehung hatte er wieder die Oberhand.

„Was Bücher alles verbergen können", nuschelte er, küsste sie auf den zerbrechlichen Schlüsselbeinknochen und wanderte immer weiter nach unten, bis sie zitternd keuchte als er kurz über ihrem Bauchnabel angekommen war. dann zog sie seinen kopf verlangend an seinen Haaren nach oben und presste ihm ihre Lippen auf den Mund.

"Ich will dich.", raunte sie ihm zu und presste sich nah an ihn, so dass er wohl keinerlei Schwierigkeiten haben sollte, ihrer Aufforderung gerecht zu werden.

„Kannste haben", murmelte Harry grinsend, biss und zog sanft an ihrer Unterlippen, bevor sie hastig nach und schwer atmend nach seinem Hemd griff und es ihm fast schon grob über den Kopf zog.

Hermione nahm sich eine Weile, um einfach nur die feinen Linien des Körpers über ihr nachzufahren.

Doch dann räusperte sich der dazugehörige Kopf ungeduldig und mit seinem fast schon sadistischen Lächeln sah sie ihrem besten Freund tief in die Augen.

„Bist du etwa ungeduldig, Harry?", flüsterte sie und schob eine ihrer Hände langsam unter ihren Rock.

„Aber, aber Harry. Wo siehst du hin?", flötete Hermione mit einem nun eindeutig sadistischen grinsen, während die andere Hand sich unter Harrys Kinn schob, der mit weit geöffneten Augen immer noch an die Stelle starrte, wo Hermiones Hand verschwunden war. Ihm war plötzlich so unglaublich warm geworden und das anzüglich lächelnde Gesicht der Gryffindor, in das er nun gezwungen wurde zu sehen, half nicht im Geringsten dabei, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf die verschwundene Hand.

Plötzlich baumelte etwas vor seinen halb vernebelten Augen, was sich nach einigem Blinzeln als moorgrüner Stofffetzen herausstellte.

Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht der Jungen, der -aber hallo- lebte, als sich dieser wieder Hermione zuwandte und sie amüsiert musterte.

„Du Miststück", schnurrte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Während sich Harry mit Hermiones Mund beschäftigte, tasteten sich deren zierliche Finger geschwind zu der Hose des schlanken Griffindor. Mit zwei geschickten Handgriffen rutschte Hose samt Boxershorts von der Hüfte der Schwarzhaarigen und er wandte keuchend den Kopf zur Seite, um sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Dann wandte er sich leicht lächelnd wieder Hermione zu, die ihn amüsiert mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte.

„Und, alles klar?", flüsterte Harry grinsend.

Die Griffindor antwortetet nicht, sondern zog ihn zu einem weiteren, stürmischen Kuss hinunter, was man durchaus als ein deutliches ‚Ja verstehen konnte.

Als Harry zwischen ihre Beine glitt, biss Hermione ihm kurz auf die Lippe und presste ihren Körper noch näher an seinen.

Der Schwarzhaarige begann, sich langsam zu bewegen, vorauf der Lockenkopf ihre Hand in seinen Nacken legte und seinen Mund wieder auf ihren herunter zog. Ihr wurde langsam warm, und auch er atmete schwer in ihr Ohr.

Hermione fühlte sich schwerelos und gleichzeitig seltsam betäubt, dann wieder zitterte ihr ganzer Körper und sie krallte ihre Fingernägel so fest in seine Schultern, dass er leise keuchte.

"Gott bist du göttlich!", murmelte die Gryffindor heiser in sein Ohr und biss ihn in den Nacken, woraufhin Harry lächelnd keuchte und sich ein wenig schneller bewegte.

Hermione stöhnte leise auf als er beschleunigte, er grinste sie an und küsste ihren Hals, auf dem mittlerweile kleine Schweißtropfen zu sehen waren.

Ihm war auch heiß, sehr heiß sogar, doch trotzdem hielt er inne um das Mädchen unter sich zu betrachten.

Ihr Körper bettelte stumm nach mehr, und seiner war bereit davon zu geben.

Harry schloss die Augen; Das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und ihm wurde schwindlig bei ihrem Anblick.

Hermione lag so perfekt da, ihre weichen Haare und ihr zarter Körper, der ihn verrückt machte.

Sein Blut staute sich mittig in seinem Körper, und es wurde immer schwerer nicht frühzeitig über ihr zusammenzubrechen.

Er wollte sie noch ein bisschen quälen…

Doch Hermiones Körper, stöhnend und bittend unter ihm, brachten ihn um den Verstand.

Und zwei qualvollen Minuten (nicht nur für sie, auch für ihn) später, beschloss Harry, dass es genug war.

Er öffnete die Augen, sah ihr in die Augen und bewegte seine Hüften so schnell, dass sie ihre hübschen Augen aufriss und leise aufschrie. Es kribbelte überall, Blitze zuckten durch ihre Beine, ihre Arme, es gab nur noch ihren und seinen Körper, die sich perfekt ergänzten, und dann merkte sie wie ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen und es anfing.

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken und atmete heftig auf als die erste Welle über ihr zusammenschlug und sie fortschwemmte.

Als er sah wie sie zu zittern anfing konnte auch er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er ließ los und gab sich dem unaufhaltbaren Regeln der Natur hin, sein Körper war ein einziges Chaos und er merkte nicht mehr wo seiner aufhörte und ihrer begann, er merkte nur noch die Explosion die ihn davon katapultierte.

„Hermione?", fragte Harry nach einer schier endlos langen zeit.

„Hm?", antwortete die Gryffindor nur verschlafen und kuschelte sich noch enger an den Körper des Jungen neben ihr.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten vielleicht mal zusammenpacken und verduften, bevor und Filch erwischt?"

„Mir doch egal...", nuschelte sie durch ihre zerzausten Locken hindurch, und gähnte herzhaft.

Harry stockte einen Moment.

„Hermione?", fragte er dann zaghaft.

„Hm?"

„Was war Nicolas Flamell noch mal von Beruf?"

„Alchimist… was denn sonst…."

„Ach, nur so…", meinte Harry beiläufig, lächelte zufrieden und zog seine Freundin noch fester an sich.


End file.
